User talk:JohnRino
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:HWC Series Eight NEO-CLASSICS HI-TAIL HAULER.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 11:09, 28 July 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! bit confused, need some help If I want just to upload some photos of cars and trucks, where do I put them? Will they be put in their proper place? How do I go about doing so? Let me know, JohnRino : I don't think they are getting, '''put '''anywhere - in the way you think. Load em up, and thread em to their appropriate entries, : Like Brad did with your '56 Hi-Tail Hauler on the HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 8 page and on it's own casting page. : bob ranugad 15:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey John, I forgot to say I like your work and it's good to see another collector/photographer participating to build a better wiki. Hey John, The pictures you're loadin up are HUGE! You can reduce em further - 640 x 480 is enough. Renaming the files to start with the year and casting helps too. Are you gonna make an attempt at "threading" the pics to there appropriate pages? If not, I'll thread any empty holes for ya, but I'd prefer not to replace someone else's work. bob ranugad 01:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello Bob, until I understand how the Wiki here works, I'll need some help. I was posting the pics in hopes that others would place them appropriately. So the pics are "huge"...LOL, sorry. I'll see what I can do to reduce the size. Even though I'm an avid collector, still wouldn't know if a car was a variation or not. So, yes, feel free to help out. Thanks :If you decide to resize, i would recommend at least an 800px width. 640 is getting small for us people with large monitors and super high screen rez. also 800 is the max viewable on the wiki (without a click-through) And just like Bob said. We can add the images for you untill you figure out the edits for yourself -David- Sinnin 02:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: 640 gettin too small, huh? I was doin em bigger before and stepped down mostly out of convenience and partial consideration for the slow pokes in the net. I use outlook to reduce my pic res and the smaller one is one click while the other size reuires like 2 or 3 extra mouse clicks, and ultimately, I'm lazy. bob ranugad 03:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I reduce my pictures by half. I.e. from 72 d.p.i. to 35 d.p.i. It seems to work okay for me. HaarFager 03:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC)